


Twenty-six ways Dean met Jess

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Twenty-Six Ways [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Concerts, F/M, First Meetings, Late Night Conversations, Love at First Sight, Protests, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-six different ways Dean met Jess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-six ways Dean met Jess

**Author's Note:**

> My Straight OTP ahhh. I've worked on this for about a month, so yeah. Enjoy!!

 1.

Dean most certainly did not want to be in school today. It was the day of homecoming, meaning peppy students and balls thrown in the hall, mostly stupidity. Right this moment, his class was reviewing homecoming game safety rules, so he slid right out before he could even be missed.

Walking down the empty high school halls was eerie. Dean was on his last year here, before he’d never walk these walls again.

When a security guard turned down the hall, Dean shuffled into a class with an open door and sat in the first empty seat he saw. After expelling his anxiety, he looked to who he was sitting next to. He didn’t recognize her, but she was beautiful in every way possible. Like her soul was lighting the room like the sun and the stars, and he was lucky to be in her gaze. Her long curly hair was like sunshine on a cloudy day and her blue eyes were something Dean could see himself getting lost in.

“I’m Jess.”

**  
  
**

2.

Making his way to one of the girls resident halls on campus, Dean was freezing his ass off. All he wanted was to have his hands wrapped around a cup of Charlie’s crappy coffee in that ridiculous smurf mug. This would be the first time Dean will be meeting his best friends roommate. Personally Dean wishes that Charlie would have sprung on the chance to live with Dean off campus, but apparently she’d landed placement in the ‘lesbian beacon of light’

He sat on the floor in a bean bag with the smurf cup in hand when the door opened to reveal the beautiful blonde with a smile that goes on forever. She looked at him puzzled, “You’re the one whos been using my cup? I would have hid it less if I knew it was a hot stranger.” She chuckled, easing Dean immediately.

“I’m Dean, so we’re no longer strangers. And non strangers accompany each other for coffee out of paper cups from hipsters?” Dean asked smoothly, but instead of his signature cocky dating face, he was simply smiling as if he’d seen the stars for the first time.

“I’d really like that.”

**  
  
**

3.

Today was the first day at his new job where he would be teaching kindergarten. Dean was beyond nervous and terribly excited. Currently he was sitting in his finally-complete classroom that contained all the things little kids dream of, paints, blocks, dolls, and even a fish bowl with two goldfish. He was proud of what he created here.

Though the most interesting part of this new job was the teacher in the adjoining room. During recess she’d popped her head through the shared door with a smile and cup of strong black coffee all for Dean. Partially giving Dean a heart attack, so she agreed to split her lunch with his, Dean called the pudding while she grabbed the peanut butter cup.

“Settling in well?” She’d asked. Dean nodded profusely.

“Absolutely.” Was all he could say.

“My ex was allergic to peanuts, so this is like a breath of freaking heaven.” She laughed, throwing her head back, her hair flipping around. She laughed with her whole body. It was a sight to see.

“I know what you mean.”

4.

Dean’s night couldn’t have gotten any weirder. First he spent hours trying to get a legal name from a prostitute who insisted her parents named her Diamond Hoohah. Following that mess, he was called to the hospital because two twins started brawling each other in school which led to them knocking a granny off her scooter. The grandma was pressing charges. Overall, the life of a police officer was never dull or boring. It did happen to be god damn weird.

So when Victor plopped a curly blonde haired beauty in front of Dean’s desk, he barely thought anything of it. The cuffs were obviously too tight, so Dean motioned for her to lift them up so he could take them off. She smiled gratefully.

“Now do you wanna tell me why you’re here tonight?” Dean asked, smiling at the girl as Victor dropped the file on his desk. Jessica Moore; 26; Arrested multiple times for protests that were borderline legal.

“Well it started when…” The words went in one ear and out the other, simply listening because he loved the way she talked.

5.

Dean walked into the clothing store, and honestly it was the last place he wanted to be. Justice store for girls. It was his own personal hell filled with glitter and cats and pink. His niece Krissy better freaking appreciate her birthday gift because it may just kill him.

The question is what the hell does he even get her?

He frowned before walking up to the counter, he scratched his neck and smiled at the girl. She was a gorgeous blonde with bright blue eyes. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with a pin holding back her bangs with a monkey on it.

“Hey gorgeous, I’m looking for a present for my niece, do you think you could help me out?” Dean asked, leaning against the counter next to the pink pens with cats on the top.

When Dean was checking out the candy dispenser they’d picked out, Jess slid him the receipt with a bright smile. Dean smiled back before heading out, stuffing the receipt in the bag. At home when took out the gift to wrap it, he saw a phone number written in pink ink ‘Call me after your party ;)’

Dean had to admit, he couldn’t wait that long.

6.

Dean was late yesterday. Not ‘oh crap I’m late’, more like ‘Oh god I’m so late don’t fire me I’ll do anything.’ And that is how he ended up with the overnight shift at the twenty-four hour coffee shop he works at. It was easily the worst shift ever. He used to work it all the time during undergrad, but since he started grad school he could barely stay up past eleven unless he had school work to do, then he’d wake up at four for work and the gym, then class at eleven in the morning.

So working at one am is not what he wants to do on a Tuesday night. But when the gorgeous blonde comes in, he starts to change his mind. She looked just as exhausted as he did. Blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun, and sweats rolled up around her waist so that they’d fit.

“I don’t recognize you, where’s Hael?” She said, confused. She leaned up against the counter with a psychology textbook in her arms.

“I’m here for tonight, I usually work the five to ten, and sometimes in the afternoon. Can I get you anything?” Dean asked kindly as she smiled at him. She adjusted her sweats slightly so that they hung lower on her waist, Dean could see colorful ink on her skin. He had to admit his mouth went dry.

“Chai latte please.” She smiled.

“Name please?” Dean asked with a goofy smile.

“There isn’t anyone else here,” She laughed, “My names Jess.”

Jess didn’t notice what he’d written on her paper cup, “Come back during my next shift? -Dean.”

She smiled the whole way home.

7.

Sam’s dog has been barking since the moment it entered Dean’s home. Agreeing to dog-sit was a bad idea, but then again Sam and Sarah were finally going on a vacation that they desperately needed, so Dean couldn’t really say no.

But god damn it’s two in the morning and he has work in six hours.

Then of course someone knocked on his door, which honestly only annoyed him more.

Dean answered the door with only his blanket wrapped around his waist, showing every inch of his tan tattooed skin. In front of him was a tiny blonde who if looks could kill, Dean would be naked on the floor.

“Uhh, it’s the dog, right?” Dean said stupidly. She nodded with a roll of her eyes.

“Well then come in and shut it up yourself, because I can’t get it to shut up.” Dean said, a cross between anger and attraction.

“How do I know you’re not a kidnapping murderer?” Jess asked with a raised eyebrow, unsure of the situation.

“You’ll just have to trust your trusty naked neighbor.” Dean laughed, blushing. “Let me go put something on, alright?”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. It’ll only take a second, I’m a dog trainer.” She said calmly, looking up and down Dean’s body like a predator in the savannah. Within moments the dog stopped barking, which practically knocked Dean over in relief. He grabbed her by the shoulders and planted a kiss right on her lips.

When he pulled away, the look on her face was surprise. Not ‘what the fuck’ surprise, more like ‘whoa’ surprise. A smile slowly crawled onto her face, as well as his.

“Do you maybe want to stay over?” Dean asked with a cocky eyebrow raise and corner of his lips upturned.

“Yeah, I’d really like to.”

Jess wasn’t the only noise complaint that night.

8.

Dean was exhausted. Tonight was the last concert out of his multi-month tour crossing America. His popularity was growing rapidly, the stadiums growing larger and larger. It was becoming more real. He was heading out to his bus to retreat from everyone but instead slammed right into a small girl, knocking her bag and belongings everywhere.

“Shit, sorry, lemme help.” Dean said, she hugged but allowed him to help. Makeup, papers, cellphone, all back in the bag before they both stood.

“Thanks for helping, but not thanks for.. you know.” She chuckled, feeling embarrassed

“I understand, have a good night now,” Dean says lightly, heading toward the bus.

“Do you wanna grab a drink with me?” She called out, incase he was too far to hear.

“Yeah,” He called back, “I’d really love that.” During drinks he tells her his job and she doesn’t go nuts.

Overall, she’s definitely a keeper.

9.

Work has been especially slow today. He gave an eighteen year old a tramp stamp that said ‘Jesse Forever’ even though they definitely won’t be forever. The snow outside was finally starting to melt early spring. The university would be holding graduation soon, although Dean had graduated two years ago with a bachelors degree in art. He’d opened up shop on campus around three months after he graduated and has thrived since.

When the door opened, setting off the bell, the customer had his full attention. She was a strong, while nervous possible client. Her curly blonde hair had one solid streak of pink in the front that contrasted with her blue eyes.

“Hey there, I’m Dean and welcome to Righteous Ink. Anything I can help you with?” He asked kindly, offering her his hand, which she took graciously.

“I’m about to graduate, and nothing about me has changed. I need something to change, you know?” She said helplessly. Dean certainly understood, considering he was the exact same way up until sophomore year of university.

Things family wise were bad enough when Dean wanted to go to college, let alone get an art degree. The compromise was that he could go to college, but he has to get an engineering degree. But towards winter break his second year, John Winchester had a heart attack, and never made it past his garage without a body bag.

“Well what kind of tattoo do you want?” Dean asked, intrigued. Mid life crisis, yes, but still gorgeous and most definitely intelligent.

“That’s the thing… I’m not sure. What if you decide?” She asked carefully. Dean bit his lip nervously. He knew full well this was a horrible idea, yet he found himself saying,

“Take a seat, as long as you promise not to sue me.”

Seven hours later, Dean was putting the finishing touches on the rather large first ever tattoo. When Jess saw them she gasped, and was elated.

When she asked why angel wings, he simply said “Because you’re an angel.”

And that was that.

**  
  
**

10.

The smoke warmed him from inside out, and even though his future-lawyer brother was going to get on his ass about the fact that he was outside the concert stadium smoking weed. But honestly, Dean couldn’t care less about the indie band playing inside. He was only here because Sam wanted him to be. And that was enough for Dean.

But when the hippie offered him a joint, well he couldn’t say no. Even if all that hippie mumbo jumbo crap was now settling in his lungs, and his ass was getting wet from sitting on the pavement of the adjoining alley. It’s quite classy for a Detroit alley, if he were honest. There was melting snow in splotches around him, and the heat of his breath left smoke in the air.

“What are you doing in an alley when you could be doing the exact same thing inside?” Someone asked, bringing Dean to full attention to his right side. There was a short woman with hair past her shoulders. Her smile was enlightening.

“Because my brother would definitely find me,” Dean snorted, before taking in another long drag, nearly coughing it out. Hippies don’t fuck around with their weed, apparently.

“You seem too old to be worried about your brother,” She chuckled, sitting down next to Dean.

“Yeah, definitely too fuckin’ old to be at this concert, as well. But I’m here,” Dean said sarcastically, bumping shoulders with the woman. She rolled her eyes, but still smiled while looking across the alley where there were dozens of paper flyers pasted up ranging as far back as last year.

“Grouchy, much.” She laughed, leaning up against Dean’s shoulder, stealing the joint out from between his fingers. Her sucking in the smoke was oddly arousing.

“I’m Dean,” He smiled.

“Jess,” She said back, “Now are you going to stay outside and smoke pitifully, or are you going to come inside and dance with me to horrible music?” She grinned, like a child admiring their new toy.

“Hell yeah I’m coming,” Dean said.

Dean didn’t crawl back into his own bed until late the next night. Sam was royally pissed that Dean had disappeared for a whole day. But when he finally met Jess, he completely understood why.

11.

Hospitals are like high school. You’ve got the surgical jocks, preppy nurses, over emotional OBGYN’s, reclusive radiologists, and nerdy diagnostic doctors. Dean was personally the surgical jock who specialized in pediatrics. But today was his first day at Seattle Childrens Hospital. He wasn’t too sure what to expect, other being the new kid all over again.

He’d yet to meet his new boss, Doctor Moore. Apparently she was nicknamed Medusa, and ‘it’s so not because of her hair’

When Dean turned a blind corner on the way up to the CT scanner, he collided with a short woman with crazy curly blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Dean couldn’t even managed to spit out an ‘oops’ let alone a well formed apology. The hot coffee all over his chest certainly didn’t help with that.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry!” She said regretfully, trying to blot away the coffee from his clothes.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Just come get some more coffee with me downstairs,” Dean chuckled. If Sam were here, he’d be warning him about his love sick googly eyes. But he can’t help it, beautiful girl in a lab coat? Yes please.

“Uh.. Yeah, sure, why the hell not.” She laughed, starting to walk with him towards the elevator.

“I’m Dean, by the way.” Dean smiled as he pushed the Ground-Floor button.

“I’m Jessica Moore,” That name…

“Oh shit.”

12.

They’d met at Bingo. Mary Winchester and Amanda Moore that is. And since then, they’ve been diabolically planning to get their oldest children together. But there was high resistance. Dean outright refused to be set up with a random girl that ‘probably lives in her parents basement’ Only for Mary to remind him that was where Dean had lived all of his college years. Jess was slightly more cooperative, but only slightly. The two bailed out on every dinner, brunch, and night outs that they’d been coerced into.

Until this morning. Dean had been too tired to fight, and Jess too hungover to care.

Dean wasn’t sure which spoon was for what, or whether he was using the right fork. He would much rather be in a slum diner outside of Austin. His mother wasn’t helping with the matter, hovering over him. She meant well, but this was borderline arranged marriage.

“Oh Jessica, you made it!” Amanda said happily, standing to greet her daughter. When Dean caught her in his gaze, he did his best to not let his jaw drop. She sat down carefully, wincing in pain as she covered her eyes from the sun.

“We’ll be right back, you two.” Mary said happily as she tugged her friend away.

“Hungover?” Dean asked carefully with a near sinful grin. Jess nodded her head regretfully.

“I’ve got the perfect cure,” Dean said, helping Jess up and out to his car. Turns out that a slum diner was perfectly in his reach. They spent the whole morning dodging angry calls from mothers. Apparently their mothers were right, though. This was far too good of a match to just give up on.

13.

They’ve been parked on the tarmac for forty-five minutes by now, and Dean may throw up on his shoes. He could feel the shaking of his hands, and the thump of his heart. If he’d had the time to drive to California rather than a plane, he would have instantly. Except he didn’t have the time.

Oh what a long story.

After Sam left for Stanford, they hadn’t spoken a word. Now that their father was dead, and Sam wouldn’t answer a single call, he really didn’t have a choice. The old man had drank himself onto the transplant list, how he managed to convince them he was list-material, Dean would never know. Literally. All he has of John Winchesters was his leather bound journal of drunken rants and misguided dreams.

“Hey, are you alright?” The woman next to him asked. She was in plaid pajama pants and an ACDC t-shirt that was one size too small, the fabric riding up her tapered waist.

Dean only managed to choke out a strangled ‘no’

“Here, hold my hand.” She offered graciously, propping her arm up on the armrest. Dean took her hand without a second thought.

During the multi-state flight, they learned that they lived in the same county on the rocky coast of Maine, they like the same bands, and are in the same branch of work.

Six months later, Jess was now wearing ACDC shirts four sizes too large.

14.

Laying in a hospital bed day in and day out was enough to drive any man mad. But as a extremely recent decommissioned marine who spent most of his life on the move, Dean was felt like he was standing on the edge of a plank. The attack came from out of no where, leaving many of the men and women he worked with flat on their backs. Explosives and military grade weaponry were being used against them.

You can imagine Dean’s surprise when he woke up and couldn’t see a damn thing.

He went through a ray of emotions, ultimately ending at acceptance. The accident was weeks ago, and finally his discharge day was upon him. Sam was leading him out to the elevator with Dean’s arm hand wrapped around his bicep. He couldn’t help but compare this experience to when he’d play hide and seek in the dark with his high school friends. Except this experience was mind-numbingly terrifying. He heard the beep of the elevator as his brother tugged him on.

After a few moments he heard a woman's voice, “Boyfriend?” She asked, he felt Sam nudging him.

“Eugh no. I can do much better than this giant.” Dean scoffed, dropping Sam’s bicep, even though it sent a pang of unknown terror through him. It was bad enough that his klutzy oversized brother was leading the blind.

He heard some rustling before someone grabbed his hand. There was a dull pressure in his palm, he assumed she was writing something.

“Call me sometime,” She said sweetly, as the elevator lurched to a halt, and he heard the click of heels walking away. When the elevator shut once more, Sam started laughing hysterically.

“What!” Dean said defensively.

“Oh, nothing, Dean.” He snorted.

“Was she hot?” Dean asked innocently, grabbing Sam’s bicep again, Dean could feel Sam’s muscles move as his little brother laughed.

“Oh dude, most definitely.”

15.

Working at the Moore stables was easily the hardest job Dean had ever held before. That included that summer in high school when he worked as a camp counselor for eight to twelve year olds. He’s been working at the stables since late August of last year, nearly a year now. School was letting out for the summer, including the stable owners college-age daughter Jess. They’d actually never met, she’d left for school when he’d started, and then during her school breaks Dean generally got time off since it was the only time he saw his own college-age brother.

But today was the day she was to come home, he only knew that because his boss came down and made sure Dean had her horse set and ready for a ride when she arrived. Though now that that was done, he spent his time taking care of the baby mare that Mrs. Moore had named Marine.

Later on in the day he sat against one of the stalls where his favorite horse was, Impala. She was a jet black and big as a truck. Dean opened up his brown bag lunch, pulling out the apple slices he generally brought for the horses. He held up a thick slice for Impala, which she accepted graciously, smacking her lips together happily.

“I just drank an entire bottle of whiskey.” Someone said from the stable doors. He recognized her instantly from the family photos throughout the ranch house where he lived with the Moore family. Jessica Lee Moore.

He was far from impressed.

The next time he saw Jess was when he came to check on the horses at four in the morning the next day, he’d found her laying in the hay while extremely hungover. Her arms wrapped around the horse in a loose embrace. She was whispering the words to Hey Jude.

Maybe he was a little impressed.

16.

Every summer, Dean and Jo went to Warped Tour in Bonner Springs, Kansas. They’d started going when they were thirteen, when they’d convinced Ellen they were old enough to go on their own as long as she was in the area. Dean and Sam had landed in Ellen’s care when Dean was eight after John died drinking and driving. Their mother had died years beforehand. Easily Ellen was the best foster mother they could have asked for. The Harvelle’s became more of a family than the ghosts of the Winchesters.

Now they were eighteen, going to their last Warp Tour before they leave for university. They were both headed to Seattle to attend the University of Washington. Jo was going to study Criminal Justice and Dean was starting Pre-Med.

As they were walking toward the big stage, Dean bumped Jo on the shoulder, “Hey I’m going to go get some water, need anything?” She smiled and said no before agreeing on where to meet up. Weaving through people had become an art by now, and when he reached the free water refill it took everything to resist ducking his head in the water. The heat was practically killer and he was feeling ill.

Imagine his embarrassment when after climbing possibly the longest set of stairs, he ran to a nearby bush and started to vomit. Considering his medical knowledge, you’d think he’d have a little more brains when it comes to how to handle extreme heat.

Dean felt a hand on his back as he was catching his breath, “Have a little too much? Need me to hold your hair back?” She asked kindly, though jokingly, while rubbing her hand up and down his spine, softly as possible.

“Believe it or not, I’m not drunk.” Dean said bitterly before straightening up. The woman was short compared to Dean, in shorts and a flowy navy t-shirt that hung off her left shoulder. Her curly blonde hair pooled on her shoulders.

“I believe you, the heat is awful. Last I saw it was around a hundred.” She said, flabbergasted.

“Awful, right? Do you want to come and hang out with me and my sister? Unless you’re here with--” Dean started rambling, only to make the woman start giggling. She reached forward and gripped his bicep lightly, “I’d love to.”

“My names Dean, by the way.”

“Jess. My name is Jess.”

17.

Personally, Dean had thought this whole pen-pal thing was a waste of time. It was definitely just to keep those lone wolves without loved ones from breaking down. Dean was in that crowd. His parents were long gone, and he hadn’t spoken to his brother in years. Sam had left for college and never came home. At that time in Dean’s life, he’d been lost. Working at a job he hated, living a life he despised. That was when he’d joined the marines. After weeks and months of training, he was at a point in his life where he was in charge.

Dean joined about four years ago. He deployed nine months ago. He received his first letter eight and a half months ago. Her name was Jessica Moore. She was a twenty-four year old grad-student at Stanford. From the pictures she’d sent, she was a knock-out blonde with blue eyes. They sent letters back and forth during Dean’s entire deployment. Right about now, he couldn’t help but regret ever thinking that penpals were stupid.

Now, Dean was landing at Camp Pendleton, a Marine base in California. Roughly six hours away from Stanford. Meaning that he’d be walking into that crowd of family members, and he’d leave the crowd all alone. Being overseas was so much easier than home, in a terrifying and dangerous way. He didn’t have to act for himself.

As they were stepping off the aircraft, Garth dropped to his knees and started kissing the asphalt, practically whispering sweet nothings to it. Dean rolled his eyes before readjusting his bag over his shoulder. His gaze was straight ahead, Dean’s face was like stone, cold and unmoving.

“Dean! Dean Winchester!” Someone called out to his left, catching him completely off guard. He looked around the crowd frantically, looking for the source. His heart nearly stopped when he found it. That curly blonde mess of hair was unmissable. Dean let his bag slip off his shoulder as he walked forward, Jess wrapping her arms tightly around him. If he was honest, he’d been worried that one day when they’d meet, it’d be awkward or stupid. But it was far from that. It felt more right than anything had in a long time. When they pulled away, Jess lurched forward, taking Dean’s face in her hands and standing on her tip-toes to close the short distance between them.

It took Dean no more than a second to kiss her back.

18.

Safety Day at the local elementary school was one of Officer Dean Winchester’s day of the year. Including national pie appreciation day. So obviously it was a pretty big deal. This year, himself and his partner Bela Talbot were assigned to a new teacher, Jessica Moore. According to Gabe at the front desk, she is ‘The single most attractive babe in all of Tibideaux county.’

When he entered the hectic third grade glass, he started to realize that sometimes there is a grain of truth to the bullshit that comes out of Gabriel’s mouth. She was in dark wash jeans and combat boots with a comfy white sweater and colorful scarf. Curly blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail, bent down separating two fighting girls who had barbies in their sweaty little palms.

“Miss Moore,” Dean said softly stepping up behind her placing his hand on her back between her shoulderblades to catch her attention. She turned her head and smiled at Dean, he backed away as she straightened up.

“You must be Winchester and Talbot. We’re so happy to have you, I’ll rangle them up and give you some space. One minute!” She said happily, she was cheery and bubbly, as if she were oozing sunshine and happiness. Kind of an opposite of Dean who practically bleeds pessimism and jaded views of the world.

“Dean. Shut your mouth and act like a man instead of a lovesick high school student. You’re lucky I’m the best wing woman on Earth.”

While Bela started the presentation, Dean managed to sweet talk his way to Miss. Moore’s cell phone number, and even a date in the process.

19.

This is just Dean’s luck. Shattered his favorite coffee cup that Sam had given to him before he passed away, and then his car refused to start, and his bank account refused to pay out. That’s how he found himself at the local bank, Alabama Mutual. Of course while standing in line, checking out the dumbest pamphlet he’d ever seen. someone shot into the air screaming “Get the hell down!”

There have been two more warning shots since then, and a lot of physical violence. There were four of them. Two in the back gathering the money and they other two were watching the hostages. There were about fifteen people sitting on the floor in terror. Dean was sitting right next to a blonde who looked as scared as Dean felt. No matter how much they train you, the real thing is worse.

Dean was a marine, and they taught him to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. Being in this bank while he was on leave.. It meant something. When Dean started to stand when the guards backs were turned, the blonde pulled him right back down.

“Don’t you dare, you’ll get yourself killed!” She whispered venomously. Dean rolled his eyes and proceeded to pull out his legal handgun from a holster around his ankle. Sam always said that he was a paranoid bastard. Spending most of your twenties overseas will do that to you. Now he was on a week long leave to bury his baby brother, his best friend.. Drunk driver plowed into him, died on impact while the driver walked away without a scratch. He was only twenty-four and he was in the ground.

Either this will kill him or save the day. Really, he didn’t care which one.  

Dean stood quickly and shot the first robber in the back, and the second right in the chest as he was turning around in hopes to control the situation. They fell like bags of rocks. People screamed, fearing that their end was over.

“Go on, get the fuck out of here!” Dean yelled, his voice deep and gruff, like birds from the sky. When the other two men came from the back, they were pissed and armed. Only one person remained, the blonde.

“I said get the fuck out!” Dean growled, but she stood firmly though terrified.

“I’m not leaving you to die here!” She said desperately, Dean grunted and shoved her behind his back. Shot fired, it wasn’t Dean’s. He remained standing before shooting both the robbers in the chest, just like he was trained to. After he was sure they were down, Dean dropped to his knees in pain.

Blood was rolling down his chest, then the girl pulled her scarf off and pressed it hard on the bullet wound. Dean could practically feel the bullet in his chest, pulsing like another heart beat. For once in the past two weeks it was easy to fall asleep.

When he woke up the first thing he saw was a woman, the lights behind her made her look heavenly, and he just knew.

“Welcome back to the living world, Sergeant Dean Winchester. I’m Jess and I’m your nurse for the rest of your stay.”

20.

The game was about to start, home plate was in the middle of the street, and the rest angled into driveways and grass. while third base was in the middle of the street as well. Dean was team captain for this game, and he picked a winning team. Ash is a killer at first base, Jo was a champion for shortstop, Charlie at second base, and Sammy was amazing at third base. The rest of his team was outfield, and he was pitching and all he needed was Matty Moore for catcher.

Matty lives in the house where first base was parked at. Dean found himself pounding on the Moore’s door. After all it was the end of summer in a poor neighborhood. During the summer here, you were either working or home. Dean personally had his first day off in two and a half weeks. He was working his ass off to pay for his first semester at Kansas University. Dean was planning to study engineering. His ultimate dream is to work at NASA, although he had a full ride baseball scholarship.

When the door opened, Dean started speaking before his mind caught up, “Hey we need you for a game outside,”

The girl behind the door raised an eyebrow but a smile slowly broke out. “You’re not looking for me,” She joked, leaning against the doorway, stepping closer to Dean.

“W--Well I do believe I’m looking for you, now.” He stuttered out, carefully grabbing her hand, pulling her out to the game. It turns out she’s a fantastic catcher. Apparently she was Matty’s cousin who moved in so she could attend KU.

When someone sat next to him in his first class of the year, he just smiled to himself because in the corner of his eye he saw that messy blonde hair and dangerous smile.

21.

It was bad enough that Jo was forcing him onto the metal flying tube of death, but the flight was so delayed that they were sleeping in the ghost-like airport. By now it was two am and he couldn’t find a way to sleep. So instead he walked over to the starbucks and ordered the bigger, blackest cup of coffee he’d ever had before.

When he was returning to their seats, Jo was no where to be seen. He scanned the barren airport before he found a blonde head of hair a section off from where he’d thought Jo was.

Dean drank half of his coffee by the time he was sitting down next to her. The hot liquid warmed him from the inside out, it was like a burning comfort.

“So, I think you at least owe me for my coffee, because this is awful.” Dean joked, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Excuse me?” She said.

Dean didn’t recognize the voice, he turned his head and nearly leaped out of his seat. “You’re not Jo!” He squeaked, breathing heavily in shock. Although this woman was gorgeous, a t-shirt that hung off her shoulders and sweats with ugg boots. Certainly comfortable for the freezing winter-Seattle weather.

“No I’m not, who are you?” She asked, bewildered.

“Dean, Lieutenant Dean Winchester. I work at fire station fourteen.” Dean said slowly before reaching out to shake her hand, which she took slowly.

“Jessica Moore, charge nurse over at Seattle Children’s.” Dean smiled, he volunteers at that hospital whenever he gets the chance, usually just visiting kids whose parents work leaving them alone.

“What department? I volunteer in oncology, visiting patients on my days off.” Dean grinned, settling back into the seat, finding Jo was long forgotten.

“Accident and Emergency, though it’s mostly kids with bumps and bruises.” She answered, smiling at Dean. Her smile was bright, all uncertainty was gone.

“Flight 204 to Lawrence, Kansas is now boarding.” A woman over the intercom announced. Dean frowned, almost considering ditching the flight. But then a pair of hands clapped down onto Dean’s shoulders from behind him.

“Time to go, Deany-beenie. Mom would literally kill you if you don’t get your ass on that plane.” Jo said, nearly giddy.

“Do you have a pen?” Dean asked both the women, Jo presented a sharpie. Dean took Jess’ hand into his and quickly wrote down his phone number and his foster Mom Ellen’s home phone, just in case.

“Talk to you later, Lieutenant.” Jess smile.

“Yeah, of course Nurse Moore.”

Jo laughed the entire flight to Kansas.

22.

Sam was a deadman. A very alive deadman.

Tonight, Dean stumbled into his little brothers apartment where Jo had dropped him off because Dean was too drunk to drive home. But he was definitely not drunk enough to warrant any concern. So he entered the apartment and entered the kitchen for water and an aspirin. As he was leaning over the sink, he felt a whack over his head before he collapsed onto the floor in splitting pain. A few seconds later he came back round, his brother was leaning over him saying his apologies over and over again.

Sam drove him to the local ER in his downright ugly orange 1994 Acura Interga. Dean had offered to fix up a junker for him instead, but the kid wanted to buy his car on his own and that thing was all he could afford. Sam has had that car for a good decade now, since he was fifteen. He’s had the car for the better part of a decade now.

Dean’s had concussions before, it comes with the sports territory. He’d played sports all the way through college. But right this moment he felt like utter shit. Enough to barely notice the pretty girl he was sitting next to in this crowded ER. Barely.

“Concussion?” She asked, offering him the ice that she’d been holding to her black and blue wrist, Dean could easily tell it was broken. Dean took the ice graciously, tired of the pounding pain in his head.

“Broken wrist,” Dean said, nodding slightly in the direction of her wrist. She smiled, bobbing her head lightly.

“How’d it happen?” Dean asked, holding the ice against his skin. There was water dripping down his skin, making him shiver.

“I was fixing my car. I’m a mechanic. Hood snapped shut.” She said, Dean was practically drooling. Gorgeous girl who fixes cars. What could go wrong?

“So am I, over at Singers Auto. Fix up classics and restore them.” Dean grinned. Not many women he meets care at all about his job. They just think it’s a greasemonkey kind of job.

“I just applied to Singers! Of course I may have to pull out since I just broke my way to earn a paycheck.” She said, frowning a bit. Dean’s mind started filling with his ‘evil’ plans.

“Jessica Moore!” A nurse called out from exam room four. She smiled lightly at him before lightly squeezing his hand and leaving. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t get butterflies in his stomach and chills on his skin.

When Jess was gone, Sam started laughing hysterically next to him, earning him a thump to the back of his head from his big brother.

By the time Dean was in an exam room, Jess was leaving the hospital in a cast. Sam jumped up from his waiting room seat and ran over to her with a sharpie in hand.

“This is my brothers number, his name is Dean and I know for sure you won’t regret making that call.”

Sam was right. She called the next day, and has yet to regret that decision.

**  
  
**

23.

Dean isn’t exactly the typical protester. Hell he’s only been to a few of them. Sam was the one who got him into it. The Stanford graduate rockstar who was way too into human rights. And that is coming from the guy that works at a Planned Parenthood center. Dean’s been working there since he graduated college with a Gender, Women and Sexuality degree as well as heading off the Nursing school at the University of Washington.

So that’s kind of how he had landed at Pike Place with a giant pink sign that said “I stand with Planned Parenthood” along with his pink employee t-shirt that said ‘Employee’ on the back and on the front said “I stand with Planned Parenthood.” as well.

But when he’d seen an especially zealous protester dressed rather appropriately for the freezing February weather, Seattle was kind of a bitch like that. Her grey scarf wrapped around her tan neck, and a tweed jacket, boots all the way up to her calfs. Dean could practically drool right there right then.

When the cop shoved her, Dean saw red.

“Man, you don’t need to be putting your hands on anybody! It’s a peaceful protest, so leave her the alone!” Dean shouted, quickly putting himself between the cop and the woman.

The cop took dean by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the cement, quickly kicking him before violently yanking his arms back to cuff him. The woman started screaming at the cop as yanked Dean off the ground.

“God dammit, man, that fucking hurts!” Dean yelled out, right as the woman barrelled herself right into the cop. It was nearly immediately when another cop showed up and handcuffed her as well, just as roughly as they had with Dean.

They both sat in the police stations holding cell, exhausted and nauseated by the guy sitting in the corner who smelt like tuna fish.

Dean reached out to the woman with his right hand. They hadn’t said as much as a word since they were arrested. Dean was waiting for his lawyer brother to arrive and bail him out, but his flight wouldn’t get in for at least another two hours.

“My names Dean. Thanks for getting that guy off me, and I’m sorry it meant you getting arrested.” He said, his voice was rough and scratchy.

“I’m Jess, thanks for helping, and sorry it meant you getting arrested as well.” Jess smiled, taking Dean’s hand softly. “Planned Parenthood, huh?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m a nurse there. Crap pay but it’s worth it.” Dean shrugged.

“I work at the womens center downtown.” Jess replied with a sheepish grin.

“Ey, Winchester. Your lawyers here, geddup’.” The arresting officer said, rattling the cage. Dean could see his pissed little brother rounding the corner

“I guess I’ll be seeing you later.” Jess said, smiling. She gave Dean a small wave and before he knew it, he was out of the station and the mysterious zealous girl from the Women’s Rights protest was out of sight but still in mind.

24.

Jess really doesn’t know how she’s going to get out of this one. After being asked, “Do you take Adam Milligan for you lawful wedded husband?” She stood without saying a word before running right back up the aisle, the dress trailing behind her as she bust open the century old church doors. She heard the gasps, the tears, the voices calling her name, yet she just ran faster down the New York streets. Halfway to the subway she chucked her six inch hell-heels into the next garbage can she saw.

When she made it down into the terminal, she earned some bizarre looks, which she understood. She was in a tight wedding dress that loosened up at her thighs, leaving a long train in her wake. She didn’t care, really. Jess just wanted to be as far from the church as possible, which landed her on a train to the Bronx. She was sitting on a yellow chair in the very left corner of the train. In the seat across from her was a suspicious liquid that she prayed was lemonade.

On the next stop, there was a flow of people leaving and coming. One man came in and came toward Jess, standing with his hand on one of the overhead bars, two seats over. When he looked up from his book, which was well worn and loved,  he saw her. His eyes popped for a moment before he smiled and wave with the book in his hand.

“Not every day I see a gorgeous girl wearing a wedding dress in the subway, with no shoes no less. Not a New Yorker?” He asked, obviously amused though not attacking. She looked down at her feet, blushing.

“The shoes made it hard to run out on my own wedding.” Jess said, embarrassed. “And no, I’m from the Upper East Side.” She continued on.

“Shoes’ll do that. And damn, now you really are a princess,” He said, winking at her. “I’m from Kansas, but have lived in the Bronx since I was a teenager” Dean said, smiling.

“How long have you been out here?” She asked, curious.

“About ten years. My brothers at NYU so I’ve got no reason to leave the state, yet.” He shrugged.

“Yet?” Jess asked with a silly smile.

“Yeah, yet.”

The dare practically hung in the air, begging to be taken.

25.

One thing he missed about being on Earth was whiskey. Not that he’s alien or anything of the sort. Dean was drafted into Nasa many years ago, and was currently on the International Space Station representing the United States.

So yeah, the first thing Dean is going to do when he get’s home is get hammered and wake up on his little brothers lawn, much to Sam’s embarrassment. He can see it now, being rudely awakened by the cold spray of the hose, Jess telling Sam to knock it off and go back to bed. Mary, Dean’s niece, coming and plopping her three year old butt into the puddle that Dean’ll be laying in.

Jess, on the other hand, didn’t miss much of anything on Earth. Her parents died in a wreck outside of Sydney, Australia on her fifteenth birthday. Ever since then, she’d been eager to leave Earth. Now was her chance.

“My name is Doctor Jessica Moore of the Netherlands. You are?” She asked with a hand raised out in front of her. The man with the glowing green eyes smiled and took it in his own, his grip was firm and welcomed.

“Doctor Winchester, from the States. How long have you been up here?” He asked, refraining the urge to make googly eyes at the gorgeous scientist.

“Two days, at the moment. What about you?” Jess smiled.

“Eight, counting today. I’ll be here for the next few months, working along side this gorgeous doctor from the Netherlands.” Dean joked, bumping Jess’ shoulder.

She only smiled before Trickster Doctor Gabriel Milton started making obnoxious wolf whistles.

“Guess I’ll see you another time soon, then, Doctor Moore.” Dean smiled before going after Gabriel.

These next four months were going to be remarkable.

26.

The field was enormous. Easily the largest place Dean has ever DJ’ed before. In the beginning he was usually in clubs, but when things started taking off for him, Dean started selling out on giant stages. It was exciting, thrilling, and loud. Very loud.

So as of late, Dean hasn’t been home in weeks. He was last in his hometown of Lawrence to see his parents. His mother was much more supportive, Dean suspects his father only cares because he pays for their mortgage. But that really didn’t matter. Dean was happy out in California, he was near his little brother who was going to Stanford and he had quite a few friends who were either musicians, singers or DJ’s themselves.

Dean was navigating his way towards the back entrance to the stage, since he hadn’t even gotten ready yet. His stage name, The Demon, required a little bit of set up-- black contacts that irritated the shit out of him and some black and white clothes. Sam’s girlfriend, Sarah, had practically forced Dean into what he was wearing tonight. A black button up and black slacks with white suspenders and a thin white tie, along with his glasses that he hated wearing. She’d said that he looked dapper in it, but that’s because he really hates the word dapper.

While trapped in his own head, he collided with a blonde with a red solo cup full of cheap beer.

“I’m so sorry!” She said, trying to dab up the beer that was now all over Dean’s shirt. Thankfully after working out of clubs for years, who was used to be covered in the thick burny scent of booze.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean chuckled, reaching out his hand, stopping her from trying to clean up. He lingered for a second before pulling back and laughing nervously. “I’m Dean, you?”

“Jess, I’m Jess.” She shouted over the music that was starting up, meaning he was on in a few minutes. “Have you heard of this guy, The Demon?” She asked, looking up as the smoke started pouring off the stage.

“Yeah, a time or two. Hey do you have a pen?” Dean asked. She nodded, handing him a sharpie. He grinned before starting to write on her tan arm, “555-0121 The Demon”

“I’ll see you later, Jess.” He said with a wink before disappearing into the crowd. Two minutes later he was up on the stage with dark black eyes where he was king.

 


End file.
